Mon calvaire
by utchiwa79
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry s'éloigne du monde de la magie. Incapable de faire face à ce qui s'est passé, il plonge dans une profonde dépression qui le guide vers divers paradis artificiel essentiel à sa survie. Yaoi Drago Harry (présence de lemons et de langage cru par moment)


Coucou à tous, me revoilà avec un nouvel écrit assez différent des derniers que j'ai posté. Pour réponde à ceux qui dans ma dernière fic (la saint valentin) n'ont pas aimé les petits noms que j'ai donné à mes persos, je leur répondrais simplement que la croix rouge en haut à droite sert à fermer la page, elle est pas là pour faire jolie. Je peux comprendre que tout le monde n'aime pas mais sérieux pas besoin d'en faire une montagne, surtout que ça arrive quand même pas souvent que je fasse dans le guimauve et autre.

Bref passons sur ce sujet, merci à tout ceux qui on laissé des coms.

Pour cette histoire, on se situe donc après Poudlard, comme dans la trame originale, le monde magique et le monde normal ce côtoient, j'ai donc joué sur ce tableau. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de ne pas voir des formules à chaque lignes ou autre. J'y ai également inclus des technologies que nous connaissons tous comme les portables, les ordinateurs etc... pour la simple raison que je n'oublie pas qu'Harry a passé plus de temps dans le monde normal que dans le monde magique à la fin de sa scolarité.

J'ai volontairement laissé le doute planer sur l'identité de certains personnages, pour ce faire il y a un passage qui est en italique dans son intégralité pour ne pas avoir à faire de POV et même si je ne doute pas que vous découvriez les identités rapidement, je me suis prise au jeu pour prolonger le doute. Les conversations SMS et par lettres sont également écrites en italique afin de faire les différencier du reste de l'histoire.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire, elle est plus sombre que mes derniers écris, j'ai imaginé ce qu'Harry ressentirait après la guerre, la façon dont il survivrait et dont il avancerait après avoir vécu de tel drames si jeune. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de ne pas voir des cœurs à tout bout de champs et compagnie. J'assume complètement cet écris comme je l'ai toujours fait pour les précédents.

Attention, pour les plus jeunes (hé oui je ne maîtrise pas qui lit ou non mes histoires) je tiens donc à vous prévenir, qu'il y a plusieurs lemons, qu'ils ne sont pas forcément tendre, que j'utilise par moment un vocabulaire plus cru pour coller avec le thème de l'histoire et que j'ai inventé certaines potions pour rendre ma fic plus crédible. Vous êtes donc avertis.

Sinon je vous laisse découvrir cette petite histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment en ma compagnie. Allez j'arrête mes blablas, bonne lecture. Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.

Mon calvaire

La guerre est finie mais des traces perdurent et chacun réagit à sa façon après ces tragiques événements. Nombreux sont ceux qui sont tombés sous le feu ennemi et les survivants essayent tant bien que mal d'avancer.

Harry n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même, le jeune homme se sent coupable de ne pas avoir pu sauver tout le monde. Petit à petit, les ténèbres se sont insinuées en lui, d'abord sournoisement en l'éloignant de ses amis, en l'isolant du monde magique qu'il a quitté pour retrouver l'anonymat du commun des mortels, puis, avec plus de forces quand, pour oublier, il a commencé à se plonger dans divers paradis artificiels se transformant pas à pas en un enfer constant ressemblant presque à une prison. Il a commencé avec l'alcool, cherchant désespéramment à ne plus penser, à ne plus réfléchir, à simplement fermer les yeux sans revoir tout ces corps étendus à ses pieds, sans entendre des hurlements et des pleurs incessants. Ça a fonctionné, un temps, mais les cauchemars sont revenus, plus puissants, plus vivant que jamais si bien que la réalité a finit par se mélanger à ces souvenirs atroces. Il est alors parti à la recherche d'autres choses, d'un produit plus puissants, euphorique, d'une nouvelle échappatoire qui lui ferait fermer les yeux pour un noir absolu. Pour ça, il acheta quelques livres de magie et rapidement trouva une potion du nom de Titania.

Ce produit est dévastateur, au début il ne lui en fallait qu'une petite quantité pour réussir à s'évader mais maintenant il en prend beaucoup trop et ne parvient plus à sortir de ce cercle dans lequel il a plongé. Si aux premières prises, l'effet était euphorisant, maintenant il se perd juste dans des dédales encore plus sombres que la guerre même qu'il a vécu. Le seul point positif qui ressort de cette situation, c'est qu'il s'est plongé dans l'écriture pour extérioriser ces pensées et contre toute attente, il s'est découvert un talent certain qui le contraint à prendre toujours plus de cette substance nocive. Harry a vite réalisé, qu'à chaque prise, il est en harmonie avec son clavier et les mots fusent avec une simplicité déconcertante qui étonne toujours autant son éditeur.

D'ailleurs en parlant de son éditeur, il l'a rencontré par hasard, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Il ne lui a rien dit de sa condition de sorcier lorsqu'il l'a ramené chez lui et quand il l'a laissé le pénétrer, il n'imaginait pas que ce cou d'un soir finirait par lui apporter le succès. Là encore, il reste discret sur son image, il ne s'étale pas dans les magazines, pas plus que dans les interviews. Personne ne l'a jamais prit en photo et bien sûr il utilise un pseudo pour signer ces ouvrages qui sont toujours très attendu par la critique. Cet éditeur, s'appelle Damien, un jeune français venu faire carrière en Angleterre. Si au début, Harry le laissait de temps à autres partager sa couche, lorsque Damien a désiré quelque chose de plus poussé, une relation plus stable, plus sérieuse, il l'a éconduit. Ils restent néanmoins proche et le jeune Français est probablement la seule personne qui arrive encore à rentrer chez lui.

Même la lumière ne parvient pas à pénétrer cette demeure qui semble toujours aussi triste que son propriétaire. Harry n'ouvre quasiment jamais ses volets et se fait livrer tout ce dont il a besoin chez lui. L'argent règle bien des problèmes et même si il ne fait pas le bonheur, il lui permet de garder l'anonymat où bien encore de se faire oublier. Le jeune sorcier l'a bien comprit et en use sans vergogne. Il possède divers cartes d'identités, lui permettant ainsi de fréquenter tout les endroits qu'il veut sans être déranger. Les seuls fois où il sort de chez lui, c'est quand l'envie est trop forte, où bien est ce la drogue qui l'y pousse, mais quand il sent ce besoin quasi vitale de sentir le corps d'un autre contre lui pour encore ce sentir vivant, il va dans des clubs où personne ne pose jamais de questions et où les simple mots ne sont échangés que pour inviter l'autre à le rejoindre. La musique y est forte et l'alcool coule à flot, l'odeur moite des corps dansant l'un contre l'autre emplie la pièce mais rien ne le rebute et à chaque fois qu'il y entre, il se sent comme chez lui.

Harry se souvient rarement des prénoms de ces partenaires, si les premières fois il y avait fait attention, maintenant il n'essaye même plus de les retenir. Il se sert d'eux et réciproquement, d'ailleurs il s'en fou, tout ce qui compte dans ces moments, c'est le faites de sentir cette chaleur, ce souffle, cette présence qui lui montre qu'il fait encore partie de ce monde. Souvent Harry se dit que c'est la seul chose qui parvient encore à le toucher, rien d'autre n'arrive à l'atteindre. En revanche, il prend toujours des précautions, pas pour ne pas attraper une quelconque maladie et mais plutôt pour protéger ces partenaires de ce qu'il pourrait leur transmettre. Avec les années, il a matérialisé ce mal qui le ronge comme une maladie qui pourrait se propager si il est trop proche de quelqu'un. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il a repoussé Damien, probablement aussi pour ça, qu'il refuse de revoir ceux qui ont traversé son passé.

Ça fait maintenant quatre ans que la guerre est fini. Quatre ans qu'il a vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Quatre ans qu'il a vu pour la dernière fois Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres. Quatre ans qu'il n'a pas sourit, et en ce début de Novembre, ça fait quatre ans qu'il espère secrètement ne plus se réveiller.

C'était déjà le troisième messages qu'il recevait de Damien. Bien mignon ces nouvelles technologies mais on est toujours joignable. Harry soupire, lasse de devoir allez toujours plus vite pour combler un éditeur impatient. Il a déjà trois semaines de retard pour rendre la première partie de son nouveau roman et il sait que bientôt le jeune homme viendra frapper à sa porte. La tête posée face à son clavier, Harry jette un œil à la petite fiole couleur bordeaux posée sur le bureau. Le liquide semble le narguer, il est presque vivant et danse sous le regard vert qui le scrute. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tout à cou, il n'y parvient plus. Ça lui échappe, c'est comme si les mots le fuyaient subitement, ses idées s'embrouillent et sitôt a t'il commencé à écrire qu'il efface tout pour replonger dans un océan de confusion. Rien ne sort de ses longues heures de fixations sur ce flacon, son imagination lui joue des tours et tout ce qui lui vient le fait souffrir d'avantage. Il a cet étrange impression qu'il se passe quelque chose mais veut juste le fuir et continuer ce qu'il sait faire de mieux.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois conscient que de toute façon le combat est perdu d'avance, il sait ce qu'il va se passer, ses veines pulses sous le désir de ressentir à nouveaux le produits couler dans sa gorge. L'envie de le sentir parcourir son corps et le détendre petit à petit. Il sait déjà qu'après ça sera différent, mais ces premières minutes, cet instant ou enfin la potion fait effet et l'emmène ailleurs, loin des mots, des lignes à écrire, des messages de Damien, loin et en même temps si près des autres. Un bref regard sur l'heure lui indique qu'en effet, à cette heure, il pourrait certainement trouver de quoi se divertir. Ses doigts pales et fins se tendent vers le flacon qui semble frémir d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer ces lèvres. Il le frôle, le caresse presque et finit par le saisir et le faire rouler jusqu'à lui. Sous ses yeux, le liquide l'aguiche, l'invite dans son monde, il se laisse aller, dévisse le bouchon et glisse le flacon entre ses lèvres. La potion, coule, descend petit à petit, se propage en lui. Il se redresse alors, change de vêtements, une simple chemise blanche sur un jean sombre et sort de chez lui.

Il ne lui faut que dix minutes pour arriver à la boîte. D'un simple geste de la tête, le videur lui fait signe d'entrer. Il dépasse la file sur la droite et longe le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. La musique raisonne déjà, il tend un billet pour l'entrée à une jeune fille qui aimerait visiblement être ailleurs mais qui au vu des traces sur ces bras, à besoin de ce job pour assouvir ces propres dépendances. À mesure que ces pas le guide à la salle, il sent que la potion commence à faire bouillonner son sang, à aiguiser ses sens, à faire palpiter son cœur. Déjà quelques regards glissent sur lui, il fait toujours impression quand il rentre, le vert perçant de ses yeux, sa silhouette élancée, son visage harmonieux, la courbure de ses fesses et la finesse de ses hanches font d'Harry un met de choix pour les plus aguerris. Il s'installe au bar, commande un verre en laissant son corps onduler aux rythme des accords. Il le boit rapidement, se retourne et scrute la piste de danse.

Son regard vagabonde, sa peau frissonne d'anticipation en imaginant les contacts à venir. Il distingue une silhouette, un homme qui danse différemment, comme si la musique le traversait, comme il elle faisait vibrer jusqu'à son âme. Chacun de ces mouvements et en totale harmonie avec les divers accords diffusés. D'un geste suave, Harry passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et avance sur la piste en ondulant les hanches. Il ne regarde jamais vraiment les visages, seuls les corps comptent pour ce qu'il souhaite ressentir. À son tour il se laisse envahir par la musique et vibre sensuellement. Déjà, divers hommes se rapprochent, le touchent mais il ne réagit pas, seul un l'intéresse. L'homme se retourne alors, avance vers lui, Harry peut le percevoir sans même le regarder, il sent toujours quand ça arrive, quand il obtient ce qu'il désire.

L'inconnu va probablement vouloir lui parler, il le sait. C'est toujours la même chose, le même rituel, il a trouvé ces parades avec le temps. L'autre pose une main sur sa hanche, suivant les mouvements de son corps et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Harry l'embrasse. Un déferlement de sensations explosent en lui, une chaleur qui ne fait que passer, une douceur presque mordante, une passion dévorante. Tout son corps tremble, il commence à avoir chaud et de fines perles de sueur longent sa colonne vertébrale. Ils se plaquent l'un contre l'autre au milieu de la piste, invisible aux yeux des autres qui font probablement la même chose. Harry ne s'occupe plus de ce qu'il l'entoure, seule cette langue contre la sienne à de l'importance. L'autre le conduit à l'écart, le plaque contre un mur le long de la salle et continue à le ravager de ces lèvres avec une fureur qu'Harry perçoit comme un morceau de vie. Il pense vaguement qu'il est une sorte de vampire, qu'il a besoin de cette parcelle de vie de ces partenaires pour réussir à survivre, puis il chasse cette idée, tout ça viendra bien assez tôt.

En règle général, il maîtrise un peu plus les choses mais de temps à autres, il laisse un inconnu tout contrôler, il en retire encore plus de plaisir. L'autre masse son entre jambe gonflée avec sa cuisse et Harry en réponse se cambre un peu plus. Sentant un sourire contre ses lèvres, il sait qu'ils sont visiblement bien sur la même longueur d'onde. Il ne lui demandera rien, même pas son nom, mais pendant quelques instants, il sera le seul à exister. Harry ne réalise pas ce qui se passe, il perd la notion du temps et de l'espace, il se sent juste retourner contre le mur, alors qu'une main glisse dans son jean pour un extirper son sexe comprimé. Puis une autre se faufile entre ses fesses et masses en douceur son anneau de chaire alors qu'il sent une vive morsure au bas de sa nuque. L'autre se frotte contre lui, accélère ses mouvements avec ses mains et quand Harry jouit entre ses doigts, il profite du liquide sur sa main pour le lubrifier. Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il n'entend que quelques mots qui n'ont pas de sens mais en revanche sent son pantalon glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles et l'autre le pénétrer d'un cou jusqu'à la garde. Il n'y a pas douceur, juste de l'urgence à obtenir ce qui les tenaille. Tous ses sens sont poussés à leur maximum, les mains de l'inconnu le brûlent presque mais il se déhanche de lui même, cherche un nouvel orgasme, un nouveau point de plaisir qu'il trouve d'un grognement avant que l'autre n'accélère le rythme et touche inévitablement à chaque fois sa prostate. Harry cri sans se retenir, sans se soucier de l'endroit où il est. L'autre reprends son sexe à nouveau dressé en main et lui impose les même mouvements. Lorsque son inconnu tremble derrière lui, Harry sait qu'il va jouir à son tour, il se cambre un peu plus, prêt à recueillir cet élixir de vie. Une main claque une de ses fesses et l'autre jouit à son tour suivit de peu par Harry qui ne résiste pas en le sentant haleter contre lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, quelques minutes se sont probablement écoulées, peut être plus. Son corps se crispe en sentant l'autre se retirer de ses chaires. Déjà le froid l'envahit. Il essaye de se cramponner à ce souffle de vie qu'il a volé mais rien n'y fait, le froid le traverse doucement mais sûrement, mordant tant il est puissant. Son regard se trouble, se brouille. Il essaye de se redresser mais déjà son corps flanche, ses bras se dérobent sous lui et il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour y parvenir. Il tante de se rhabiller mais son estomac bataille contre lui, se tord et prit d'une violente convulsion, il vomit sur le sol.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, un sentiment profond, une voix qui lui hurle de partir, de sortir. Il tente de regarder autour de lui, mais tout tourne, il ne reconnaît rien , il n'a même pas fait attention qu'il n'y avait plus de musique. Il porte une de ses mains à son front en répétant, « je dois sortir, je dois sortir ». Il essaye d'avancer, mais des sueurs froides l'assaillent, l'empêchent de bouger et quand enfin il réussit à tourner la tête, son cœur s'arrête l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il s'effondre sur le sol inconscient, parcourut de spasmes violent.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvre les yeux, il réalise tout de suite qu'il n'est pas chez lui. Il cherche autour de lui et trouve rapidement ses vêtements. Il a froid et son corps est moite de sueur. Il soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux, en étant conscient qu'il tremble de tout son être. Cherchant son portable dans sa poche, il constate que Damien l'a encore appelé, en voyant l'heure, il se redresse rapidement et tante désespéramment de quitter les lieux. La maison est grande, immense même, il est au deuxième étage et doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour parvenir à la porte d'entrée. Alors que sa main se pose sur la poignée de porte, une voix l'interpelle et le fait sursauter.

\- Tu essayes de partir sans dire au revoir ?

C'est juste impossible, ce timbre de voix le ramène des années en arrière, à ce qu'il veut fuir, oublier, il ferme les yeux pour ne pas affronter ce qu'il a juste deviné et choisit donc de ne pas se retourner. La tête baissée, honteux de ne rien avoir vu, blessé par ce qui s'est passé, il ouvre la porte et sort sans un mot. L'air frais de ce mois de novembre le saisi de plein fouet mais il l'embrasse à bras ouverts. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues et dans un pop reconnaissable pour certains, il disparaît pour arriver chez lui.

Aussitôt, il se précipite dans la salle de bain, vomit tout ce qu'il peut et file sous une douche brûlante qui ne parvient plus à laver les blessures de son âmes. En sortant, il passe dans le salon et prend une bouteille de whisky qu'il porte rapidement à ses lèvres. Ses pas le guident jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'affale sur son lit sa bouteille toujours en main. Ses yeux se ferment à mesure qu'il porte le liquide à ses lèvres et finalement le verre se brise sur le sol quand il s'endort enfin.

Il ne se réveille que le soir venu, alors que la sonnette de sa porte retentit avec insistance. Il regarde l'heure, 21H et soupire en se levant. Il passe une chemise rapidement et avance pour faire cesser ce foutu bruit qui lui vrille les tympans. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il tombe sur son jeune éditeur à bout de patience.

\- Non mais Harry t'es sérieux ? Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre. Je suis déjà venu trois fois chez toi. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Qu'est ce que tu foutais ?

\- Pitié, arrêtes de hurler ou je referme cette putain de porte, grogne Harry.

\- OK OK allez laisses moi entrer que je te fasse au moins un café, avec la tête que t'as ça te fera pas de mal. Tu sais je me dis que tu devrais me laisser un double des clés. Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi, je suis le seul à venir ici. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

\- Tu t'inquiètes surtout pour tes revenus qui baisseraient dangereusement si je devais y passer. Tu voudrais pas perdre ta poule aux œufs d'or. Lui répond Harry.

\- Aussi. Alors tu me laisses rentrer ou faut que j'use de mon corps puissant pour y parvenir ?

À ces mots, des images lui reviennent, ce corps ondulant sur la piste, cette peau contre la sienne, ces lèvres pleines de passion, ce membre puissant en lui puis ce visage, flou, mais assez précis pour en deviner le propriétaire et cette voix, glaçante, pleine de souvenirs, sortie des tréfonds du passé. Il ne réalise pas qu'il baisse la garde et permet à Damien de rentrer sans trop de mal. Il soupire une nouvelle fois et le suit jusqu'à son salon. Il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux en espérant oublier ce qui c'est passé.

La voix de Damien lui parvient au loin, il prépare du café au vu des divers bruits mais Harry ne saisit pas le sens la conversation. Rapidement, le jeune homme le rejoint et s'installe face à lui avec une tasse fumante du liquide noir.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- OK Alors on parle de ton livre ? T'as avancé ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- OK

Le silence retombe quelques minutes mais l'éditeur ne lâche pas l'affaire.

\- Dis moi ce qui se passe ? T'as jamais eu de mal à écrire depuis que je te connais alors qu'est ce qu'il cloche cette fois ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'y arrive pas c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi tu prendrais pas des vacances. Pourquoi tu partirais pas un peu, peut être juste quelques jours. Histoire de changer un peu d'aire. De te changer les idées. Vas te ressourcer et après ça ira mieux.

\- Non, je peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as bien de la famille, des amis ? Quelqu'un quoi ?

\- Non, ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus personne.

\- Écoutes tu m'inquiètes vraiment. T'as vraiment une sale tête. Ça te ferais du bien j'en, suis sûr.

\- Bon écoutes, je suis fatigué, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'on me foute la paix. Alors si tu pouvais gentiment repartir et me laisser tranquille ça serait géniale. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini la première partie de mon livre. En attendant laisses moi respirer.

Harry avait déjà prononcé ces mots à Damien mais la situation était différente. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait vu cette étincelle qu'il avait désiré voir s'éteindre immédiatement. Le jeune éditeur l'avait regardé sans vraiment comprendre mais il n'avait pas insisté, puis finalement était partit sans dire un mot. Là encore, Damien ne dit rien, il finit par se lever et part en silence.

Enfin seul, Harry se lève et file vers son ordinateur. L'écran s'allume, et la page blanche apparaît. Ses doigts frappent le clavier avec rage et les mots défilent les un après les autres, formant des phrases puis des paragraphes qui se transforment à leurs tours en chapitres. Fumant cigarette sur cigarette, le jeune auteur se relit avant de reprendre. Régulièrement il se lève pour aller chercher une tasse de café, tout en passant à côté de ces fioles préférées.

Lorsque ses yeux, trop las pour continuer à fixer l'écran, lui ordonnent de faire une pause, l'aube s'est déjà levée. Surprit lui même par cette frénésie, il commande à dîner avant de manger devant la télé. Il reste scotcher devant des dessins animés puis finit s'endormir, incapable d'aller dans son lit. Il ne se réveille qu'en fin d'après midi. Prend rapidement une douche et s'installe face au clavier. Seulement les mots sont moins fluides, les paragraphes moins long et souvent récrient. Le jeune auteur comprend que sa muse lui échappe, qu'elle lui glisse entre les doigts. Comme il le fait souvent dans ces cas là, il relit ce qu'il a déjà écrit, corrige certains passages, puis inévitablement en arrive à la fin de son écrit. Ces doigts fourmillent de ce désir de continuer mais son esprit s'embrume et se perd alors que l'envie devient plus forte.

Son corps lui réclame, tremble, se crispe par moment, ses muscles sont tendus. Il va chercher une bouteille dans le bar en espérant se détendre un peu mais déjà son esprit lui impose une vision. Ce liquide bordeaux, ce goût acre et significatif. Harry ne prend pas de verre, il porte directement la bouteille a ses lèvres, grimace en sentant la première gorgée passer puis en prend une deuxième et une troisième. Il essaye de s'installer devant la télé mais rien n'y fait. Tout son corps tremble et rien ne parvient à fixer son attention, mise à part cette fiole, ce liquide qui l'appelle. Il est presque 23h, peut être qu'il pourrait oublier cette fameuse nuit en sortant un peu.

Satisfait d'avoir trouvé une excuse, Harry va jusqu'à son bureau et après un bref regard sur l'écran maudit, prend une fiole qu'il porte rapidement à ses lèvres. Il soupire d'aise en sentant le liquide couler en lui et sent déjà son ventre se réchauffer. Il entame son rituel habituel et va s'habiller avant de sortir.

Lorsqu'il entre dans la boîte, il se rend au bar, il laisse l'ambiance l'envahir en sirotant quelques verres. Déjà les effets sont visibles, il est complètement détendu, sa tête dodeline doucement au rythme de la musique et ses hanches commencent également à agir d'elles même. Enfin prêt pour la suite, il va se retourner quand un corps se plaque derrière lui en saisissant ses hanches avec forces. Harry se sent partir, sa tête se penche en arrière, il offre ainsi son cou à cet homme. La sensation ne lui ai pas étrangère mais déjà son corps se cambre de lui même en sentant cette colonne de chaire collée contre ses fesses. Il se laisse guider, se faire conduire à l'écart de la pièce pour finir dans une cabine de toilettes. Ils restent ainsi, Harry toujours devant mais qui cette fois plaque ces mains contre le mur pour s'offrir de plus belle. Un grognement lui répond mais il le perçoit à peine, un léger bourdonnement vrille ses tympans.

L'inconnu se détache alors un instant puis place un bandeau sur les yeux du brun. En une fraction de seconde, Harry se sent tomber dans le vide pour atterrir sur un matelas moelleux. Il ne pense pas, se laisse juste envahir par cette chaleur qui l'englobe. Ses vêtements tombent un à un et rapidement il sent un gel froid frotter son intimité avant qu'un doigt ne le pénètre. Ses hanches se mouvent, se soulèvent du matelas alors qu'il gémit de plus en plus fort. Les doigts sont vite remplacés et l'inconnu s'enfonce en lui dans un gémissement de plaisir. Leurs corps se heurtent, Harry attrape les draps sous lui alors que son sexe frotte délicieusement contre le lit. Lorsque son partenaire trouve enfin ce point en lui qui le fait crier, il ne suffit que de quelques aller et retour pour qu'il finisse par se répandre sur les draps. L'autre continue puis finit par le retourner sur le dos avant l'embrasser sauvagement.

Harry s'agrippe à ce corps fougueux, aspire autant qu'il peut ce souffle plein de vie et subit avec plaisir les assauts de plus en plus violent de son partenaire. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à atteindre l'orgasme dans un gémissement puissant qui retentit dans la pièce. À bout de force, il s'écroule sur Harry qui profite de cet instant pour accumuler un maximum de cette chaleur presque vitale.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'autre se décale et incite Harry à enlever son bandeau. Mais ce dernier ne préfère pas. Alors que le froid le gagne petit à petit, il revit ce qui vient de se passer, essaye de conserver cette étincelle qui a allumé son corps. Il se redresse légèrement tremblant mais une main l'agrippe et l'empêche de se lever. Il n'a plus la force de résister, se laisse tomber alors que le bandeau absorbe les larmes qui coulent sans discontinuer. Il finit par s'endormir au moment ou ce corps l'enroule et l'englobe dans un cocon protecteur.

En se réveillant, il ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi il ne voit rien puis porte la main à ses yeux et retire le morceau de tissus qui lui obscurcie la vue. Un bras l'entoure mais il ne se retourne pas. Délicatement il sort du lit et s'habille avant de quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. En sortant de la chambre, il allume machinalement une cigarette et se frotte les tempes avant de continuer à avancer. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être là, qu'il doit partir, rapidement, avant qu'il ne se réveil, avant qu'il ne lui parle, avant qu'il ne brise tout, juste avec le son de sa voix. Il parvient à la porte qu'il ouvre dans un soupir et disparaît sur le palier sans regarder ce jardin qu'il a déjà visité.

De retour chez lui, il file sous la douche et laisse ses larmes se mélanger à l'eau, invisible aux yeux de tous. Il retourne à son ordinateur avec un paquet de cigarettes neuf et tape frénétiquement son clavier d'ordinateur. Les mots collent tout seuls, défilent les un après les autres et les pages se noircissent sans fin. Les heures défilent et la nuit tombe sans même qu'Harry ait prit la peine de manger. Lorsqu'il se clame enfin, il se sent comme vidé, il va jusqu'à son fauteuil et prends son téléphone pour commander un plat chinois. Quand le livreur sonne, Harry en profite pour relever son courrier et s'installe face à sa télé. Il fait défiler les enveloppes sans vraiment les voir puis tombe sur une écriture qu'il reconnaît aussitôt.

Hermione lui a écrit. Son cœur s'accélère, ses mains deviennent moites alors qu'il retourne l'enveloppe encore et encore entre ses doigts. Soupirant bruyamment, il froisse le papier avant d'en faire une boule qu'il balance sur le sol. Se concentrant sur son repas, il fixe l'écran dans l'espoir de s'abrutir suffisamment pour ne plus penser. Rongé pas la fatigue, il finit par s'endormir faisant tomber au sol le reste de nourriture.

La sonnerie de son portable le sort de son sommeil. « Numéro Masqué » il repose le téléphone et laisser sonner. Il ne répond jamais quand ça se produit, par crainte d'entendre une voix du passé le hanter alors qu'il est éveillé. Un bref regard sur sa montre lui indique qu'il est presque onze heure. S'étirant longuement, il ramasse l'appareil et constate qu'il a un message.

 _« T'es pas obligé de me fuir à chaque fois. La prochaine fois restes au moins prendre le petit déjeuner. »_

Il lâche le portable comme si il venait de prendre feu et se dirige vers le bar pour prendre une bouteille de Whisky. Après quelques verres, il commence à se détendre. Il retourne sur son clavier et relis les dernières pages écrites. Il travaille des heures entières, fixé sur son écran et quand enfin il est satisfait, il sauvegarde son ouvrage. Les mots ne viendront pas, pas maintenant. Il doit en priorité sortir, prendre l'aire. Juste quelques minutes, mais partir pour ne pas exploser. Une fois habillé chaudement, il se concentre et transplane en fermant les yeux.

Le vent souffle fort, la pluie bat son visage mais malgré le froid, il ne bouge pas. Il inspire à plein poumon, perdu au milieux d'une forêt qu'il a découvert par hasard mais qui est pour lui le seul endroit où il peut hurler à plein poumons sans que personne ne vienne jamais le déranger. L'odeur des arbres mouillés, de la terre humide. Le bruit des divers animaux encore présent en cette période d'hivers. L'impression d'être seul au monde mais surtout d'être libre, sans passé, ni avenir. Les minutes s'écoulent, s'étirent alors qu'il finit par tomber à genoux. Ses cris rebondissent contre les arbres, sa peine se noie dans la végétation, ses larmes se mêlent à la pluie battante. Vidé, il retourne chez lui, ses cheveux dégoulinants, son corps transit de froid et il s'affale sur son fauteuil laissant le sommeil le gagner pour quelques heures.

Les jours passent, Harry n'arrive plus à écrire. Il n'est pas ressortit de chez lui depuis sa balade en forêt. Son stock de potion baisse dangereusement, il se voit donc dans l'obligation d'en préparer à nouveau. Il a installé une pièce chez lui, son atelier, au milieu duquel trône un gros chaudron. Par habitude, Harry prend les divers produits dont il a besoin, les mélangent. Il faudra quarante huit heures pour que tout soit prêt mais déjà la couleur bordeaux fait chavirer ces sens.

Damien ne l'a pas rappelé, il n'est pas revenu depuis leur dernière conversation et Harry se sent plus seul que jamais. Bien décidé à briser cette solitude, il entame son rituel habituel, prend un flacon qu'il vide d'une traite avant de sortir de chez lui. Dans quelques jours, Décembre sera là et déjà divers décorations illuminent les rues. Rapidement Harry se retrouve face au videur qui le laisse passer en lui disant juste qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne plus le voir. Il est incapable de dire combien de jours sont passés depuis sa précédente visite, mais son corps connaît le chemin et ses pas le guident vers le bar où il est très vite servit. Un verre, puis un deuxième et encore un autre, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il se sente bien. Sa respiration est légèrement décousue, sa peau est parcouru de frissons. Posant son verre, Harry va se mêler aux danseurs et ondule sensuellement sur la musique. Son corps suit les accords, ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il se sent plus ouvert que jamais.

Les minutes passent et divers hommes l'approchent sans qu'il ne réponde à leurs appels. Les musiques défilent les une après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'un corps puissant se colle dans son dos. Harry se sent frémir même si une autre émotion plus sournoise commence à s'éveiller. Il se laisse faire, se plaque un peu plus contre cette chaleur irradiante qui le submerge quand des lèvres voraces attaquent son cou. Un gémissement se perd, noyé par le flux du bruit alors que des mains passent sur son torse pour le caresser sur ses vêtements. Aussitôt son entre jambe se réveil, il en a tellement besoin, sentir ce contact intime avec un être humain quel qu'il soit. Le souffle remonte jusqu'à son oreille, se coupe un instant, sûrement pour se demander si il peut parler mais très vite il abandonne en sentant la main du brun passer entre eux et se poser sur la bosse qui déforme son jean.

L'inconnu n'attend pas plus longtemps, il l'écarte de la piste et l'accule dans un coin tout en ayant comprit qu'il ne doit pas se faire voir. Harry vibre, respire frénétiquement, cherche à accumuler toujours plus de cette essence vitale qui lui fait tourner la tête. Sa peau trépigne d'impatience en attendant la suite et déjà une main se glisse sous le tissu et l'empoigne avec vigueur. Harry en a mal tant il aime ce qu'il se passe, il intensifie ce contact en se cambrant d'avantage pour s'offrir à cet homme. Des lèvres le marquent, des dents le mordent, ce corps l'oppresse délicieusement alors que le brun se perd dans cet afflux de sensation. Fermant les yeux sur ce monde, il se concentre sur ce qu'il ressent. L'autre le retourne, le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse violemment en lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Harry ne s'en offusque pas, loin de la, c'est le jeu qu'il l'a accepté il y a longtemps maintenant. S'accrochant à ce corps impatient, il ne réalise qu'après quelques minutes qu'il se trouve dans une chambre au moment ou il est projeté sur un lit.

Alangui, attendant la suite, il reçoit avec plaisir les lèvres de l'autre avant que les caresses ne se fassent plus précises et que ses vêtements finissent sur le sol. Il écarte plus largement les cuisses, invitant son partenaire à s'y glisser avec frénésie, ce qu'il fait sans se faire prier. Leurs corps enfin unies, Harry ne se retient pas et lacère le dos de l'inconnu à chaque fois que ce dernier frappe sa prostate de plein fouet. Son sexe frotte contre ce ventre plat et ferme, ses jambes s'enroulent contre ces hanches musclées et l'autre le ravage avec la force du désespoir jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par jouir en lui, suivit de près par un Harry à bout de souffle. Ce corps s'affale sur lui et ces lèvres viennent le happer pour un dernier baiser.

Lorsque la chaleur le quitte, Harry se demande si il doit ouvrir les yeux ou si il doit simplement continuer à faire comme si il ne savait pas. Le vide s'installe en lui, né au creux de son estomac, ce propage en lui pour ne laisser que le néant. Harry se sent seul, sale, loin de ces bras apaisants, déjà sa respiration n'a plus rien de cohérent et il se recroqueville sur lui, comme le ferait un enfant qui a peur le soir dans son lit. Mais des bras puissants l'enserrent, la chaleur revient petit à petit et de tendre baisers déposés sur son épaule l'aide à s'endormir et à tout oublier.

Au petit matin, il n'y a plus personne à côté de lui. Il ouvre les yeux et voit une feuille de papier qu'il prend, hésitant. L'écriture est fine et droite comme il pouvait s'y attendre, il lit les quelques lignes qui lui sont destinées.

 _« Si tu veux, tu peux prendre ton petit déjeuner ici. Je devais partir au boulot mais si tu as envie tu peux rester, bien que je ne suis même pas sûr que tu lises cette lettre. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, je t'ai même écris mais il semblerait que la seule chose que tu attendes de moi c'est mon corps. Je vais pas me la jouer façon « minette », j'avoue que ces nuits passées avec toi ne me donnent pas envie d'arrêter mais de temps à autres j'ai rien contre une conversation. J'te forcerais pas à quoique ce soit. Je te laisse juste mon numéro de téléphone et si tu en as envie tu peux m'appeler. Sinon, j'espère que tu mettras moins de temps à revenir. »_

Harry retourne la feuille et y voit un numéro, il la froisse et la place dans sa poche en se rhabillant. Il en profite pour récupérer une cigarette qu'il allume en sortant de la chambre avant de quitter cette demeure le plus rapidement possible. Une fois chez lui, il retire la lettre et la met dans un tiroir du bureau. Son regard glisse sur son ordinateur, il s'installe face à son clavier avant de laisser ses doigts courir sur le clavier. Les pages se remplissent à une allure folle, le temps défile et quand enfin Harry écoute son corps lui hurler qu'il a faim, il sait qu'il vient de finir la première partie de son nouveau roman. Ouvrant rapidement un placard, il prend une boite de conserve quelconque qu'il ne réchauffe même pas et qu'il mange tel qu'elle. Reprenant place devant son ordinateur, il passera la nuit à se relire à effectuer des corrections pour l'envoyer à Damien vers 11h le lendemain.

Épuisé et vidé, il s'affale dans son lit et ne rouvre les yeux que deux jours plus tard, tiré de son sommeil par la sonnerie de son portable. Lorsqu'il prend l'engin de malheur, il est trop tard, il constate alors qu'il a presque vingts appels manqués. La quasi totalité vient de son éditeur, sûrement pour lui parler de son roman mais parmi tout les appels, un numéro inconnu. Regardant les chiffres, Harry se souvient du papier qu'il a glissé dans son bureau. Il se lève prudemment, attend un instant que sa vision redevienne claire. Lorsqu'il récupère la feuille, il constate que c'est le même numéro. Soupirant, il repose son portable et prend un café avant d'allumer une cigarette.

Il finit par contacter Damien un peu plus tard qui lui hurle dessus pour avoir mit autant de temps à le rappeler.

\- Je sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais cette première partie est tout simplement géniale. J'ai adoré, c'est sombre et suave à la fois, un carton assuré.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Toujours aussi éloquent.

\- Je sais. Me harcèles pas pour la suite, tu l'auras quand tu l'auras on est d'accord ?

\- C'est toi le chef Harry, on fait comme tu veux.

\- OK alors à plus tard.

\- Prend soin de toi.

Harry ne répond pas et raccroche. Il va chercher son courrier et voit une autre lettre du passé, qu'il écarte sans l'ouvrir.

Les jours défilent et avec leurs flots d'interrogation. Il voudrait sortir, y retourner mais ce demande si finalement c'est bien ce qu'il cherche. Plusieurs fois il a reprit ce morceau de papier qu'il n'arrive pas à jeter, plus d'une fois il s'est demandé si il devait répondre en voyant ce numéro s'afficher et à chaque fois, il finit par succomber à l'appelle de ces fioles.

Cette soirée n'est pas différente des autres, il ne parvient pas à écrire, pas plus qu'à ce concentrer. Il a froid et se sent vide, ses mains tremblent sans qu'il ne parvienne à les contrôler. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de contact avec un être humain. Aussitôt, il voit ce numéro qu'il connaît par cœur à force de l'avoir regardé. Ses doigts saisissent son portable, les mots s'affichent, juste l'essentiel dans un espoir fou qu'il se sente vivant à nouveau contre lui. _« J'y serais ce soir. »_ Il va dans sa chambre se changer et prend une fiole de ce liquide bordeaux qu'il boit rapidement. Son portable clignote, la réponse est là. _« J'arrive »_

Il se rend au club légèrement nerveux, puis commande sa boisson préférée. Il n'a pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps avant de sentir l'autre contre lui et de soupirer d'aise en percevant enfin sa chaleur se diffuser petit à petit à travers son corps. Ses hanches se mettent à onduler langoureusement, savourant déjà ce premier contact à travers leurs vêtements. Harry s'adosse à ce corps puissant et se laisse entraîner à l'écart de la salle.

 _Ça fait des jours qu'il attendait ça, depuis qu'il avait écrit ces quelques mots avant de se rendre au bureau. Il avait une furieuse envie de le revoir, même pour quelques heures. Il voulait à nouveau le sentir sous lui, vibrer contre son toucher, l'entendre gémir alors qu'il le pénétrait. La première fois, il s'était juste dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois mais il s'était surprit à retourner dans ce club qu'il ne fréquentait pas si souvent en temps ordinaire. Il l'attendait, le guettait et quand enfin il le trouvait, il ne laissait personne d'autres l'approcher. Lorsque Harry s'était enfui le premier jour, il s'était simplement dit qu'il ne devait pas être très à l'aise avec ce qui venait de se passer mais plus il le fuyait, plus il voulait l'attraper. Le voir devenait une idée récurrente, un besoin toujours trop urgent si bien qu'à chaque fois, rien ne se faisait dans la douceur. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un animal en rûte quand il le croisait et le peu de cohérence dans ces pensées finissaient toujours par mourir sous la vision de ses fesses fermes et offertes. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce soit possible mais maintenant que ça s'était produit, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il se disait qu'Harry devait également en avoir envie vu qu'à chaque fois il se laissait faire sans même laisser leurs chances aux autres, mais une part de lui n'était pas satisfaite, une part qui désirait plus que tout croiser à nouveau ce regard vert perçant qui ne cessait de le fuir. Pour le moment, il allait l'emmener chez lui, ne croiserait pas son regard et ne lui parlerait pas non plus, prenant déjà son message comme un premier pas._

Alors qu'Harry fait signe au barman de lui servir un autre verre, l'autre lui fait comprendre son empressement en lui donnant un léger cou de hanche. Il le boit d'une traite et le repose aussi rapidement avant de se laisser guider par son partenaire. Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignent pour se retrouver dans le couloir de l'entrée, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, l'autre le retourne pour lui faire face mais pose sa main sur ses yeux pour respecter son souhait de ne pas le voir. L'inconnu fond sur ses lèvres, l'embrasse avec passion tout en se pressant contre lui. Leurs gémissements se perdent sur la langue de l'autre et avant qu'Harry ne le réalise, il atterrit dans cette chambre qu'il a déjà visité quelques fois. Sans rompre leurs baisers, les vêtements finissent sur le sol.

L'autre le retourne, flatte ses fesses bombées, puis le pousse légèrement pour le faire chuter sur le lit. En quelques instants, il le prépare rapidement avant de le pénétrer. Harry ondule, vibre de tout son être sous ce toucher qu'il a tant désiré. Rien d'autre ne compte que cette colonne de chaire qui le laboure à la perfection. Il gémit à tue tête, crie même quand le plaisir est trop fort et s'agrippe aux draps avec la force du désespoir. Son partenaire passe un bras sous ses hanches, attrape son sexe endolori qui ne demande qu'à atteindre le plaisir. Il finit par atteindre l'orgasme quand il sent une vive morsure sur le bas de sa nuque alors que son partenaire le suit à son tour. Leurs corps moites restent collés l'un à l'autre et cette fois Harry ne cherche pas à partir, il s'endort dans cette position recouvert de ce corps qui l'irradie de sa chaleur.

Quand Harry ouvre les yeux, il sent sa présence à ses côtés. Des milliers d'interrogations le traverse en une fraction de seconde mais la respiration lente qu'il entend lui signifie qu'il dort encore. Il doit arrêter, maintenant. Bientôt il finira par parler, par lui poser des questions, par demander des explications. Pourtant son corps agit de sa propre volonté et il finit par se retourner pour contempler cet être qui l'a fait se sentir si vivant pendant quelques heures. Il n'a pas changé, vieillit un peu certes mais à part ça, il est le même. Ces cheveux sont toujours aussi blond et d'aspect soyeux, ces traits ont la même finesse que dans ses souvenirs et sa peau est claire bien que marquée par endroit de leurs ébats de cette nuit.

Son cœur se serre en voyant affluer les images du passé. Il se redresse, s'habille et d'une formule, fait apparaître une feuille et une plume. _« J'aimerais pouvoir être capable de te parler, capable de te regarder dans les yeux mais c'est impossible. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me revoir, de toute façon je ne t'apporterais rien de bon. Oublies mon numéro, ça serait sûrement préférable, d'ailleurs je sais même pas comment tu l'as eu. Mais je voulais te dire merci pour ces quelques nuits passées à tes côtés. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi. Au revoir. »_ Il se relit, se demande pourquoi il n'a pas marqué adieu plutôt qu'au revoir puis pose le papier avant de sortir de la pièce sans bruit.

Une fois chez lui, Harry se place face à son ordinateur et laisse ses doigts faire le reste. Il ne pense plus à rien d'autre que de remplir ces pages de mots. Encore et encore pendant de longues heures, si bien que lorsqu'il reprend contact avec la réalité, il est plus de minuit. Il a bien progressé, mais il n'a pas encore finit seulement ses yeux ne lui laissent plus le choix, il doit se reposer. Sans rien avaler, il s'endort dans son salon, bercé par le son de la télé. Plus de vingt quatre heures s'écoulent avant qu'il ne se réveil et ceux uniquement parce que la sonnerie de sa porte ne veut pas s'arrêter. En regardant l'heure, il constate qu'il est presque vingt trois heures. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur de son entrée, subissant avec un plaisir non dissimulé un baiser ravageur qui aussitôt enflamme son être.

Un bruit lui indique que la porte s'est refermée et même si il voudrait comprendre comment il l'a trouvé, il se laisse aller au contact de l'autre. L'échange est brute, ils se mordent l'un l'autre pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve. Rapidement, Harry se retrouve le pantalon sur les chevilles alors que l'autre le pénètre avec fougue et désespoir. Ces mouvements sont erratiques, ce qui ne rend l'acte que plus intense et quand enfin il le sent jouir en lui, Harry rend les armes à son tour. Les deux jeunes hommes s'effondrent sur le sol, finissent par reprendre leurs souffles avant qu'Harry ne se mette à paniquer en imaginant la il n'y a pas de suite, pas de paroles, rien. Il entend juste l'autre se rhabiller et poser à ses côtés une enveloppe avant qu'il ne lui vole un dernier baiser. Puis il repart, aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé et Harry se retrouve seul, à demi nu sur le sol de son entré doigts tremblent en prenant le morceau de papier qu'il serre contre lui avant de se redresser.

Harry mettra une journée à ouvrir ce courrier, une journée à se torturer pour finalement trouver le courage d'y parvenir après avoir ingéré sa potion préférée.

 _« Je ne veux pas arrêter de te voir même si toi tu ne veux pas me regarder. Je ne veux pas arrêter d'entendre le son de ta voix quand tu gémis sous moi. Je veux continuer à te sentir contre moi, à être en toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et je n'ai aucun droit de te demander quoique ce soit mais ce que je sais c'est que je veux que ça continue. Malgré ce que tu as pu m'écrire Harry, je sais que toi aussi tu en as envie. Tu reconnais mon toucher sans même me voir. Tu me laisses t'approcher en sachant pertinemment ce qui va se passer. Tu restes loin de moi et pourtant une part de toi continues de me chercher. Je te demande pas de m'épouser, pas plus que de vivre avec moi mais laisses moi au moins faire partit de ta vie. Je sens que tu en as autant envie que moi alors pourquoi s'en priver. C'est vrai que c'est surprenant mais c'est pas pour autant quelque chose de négatif. Je ne me sers pas de toi, je voulais que tu le saches, j'arrive juste pas à me contrôler quand je te vois. Désolé d'être venu chez toi sans y avoir été invité et si tu te demandes comment j'ai découvert ton adresse, je te répondrais juste qu'avec de l'argent on parvient toujours à ses fins. Tu connais mon numéro, tu sais où j'habite, fais un pas vers moi. Montres moi que je ne me trompe pas. »_

Harry relit les lignes, encore et encore, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur, sans parvenir à maîtriser ses larmes coulent abondamment. À bout de forces, il va cherche une bouteille ainsi que plusieurs fioles sur son bureau, se fait couler un bain dans lequel il se glisse. Il prend un verre, puis un deuxième avant de succomber à ce liquide bordeaux qui l'appelle sans vergogne, une fiole, puis une deuxième. Il ne parvient plus à réfléchir, il ne veux plus réfléchir et continue à boire pour se plonger dans un brouillard artificiel. Son corps tremble, traversé de spasmes, même l'eau brûlante ne le réchauffe pas. Il a la tête qui tourne mais perçoit la sonnerie de portable. Ce numéro s'affiche, son doigt glisse sur le téléphone vert et cette voix sortie du passé lui poignarde le cœur. Il l'entend l'appeler, plusieurs fois mais il ne parvient plus à tenir l'objet qui s'échoue sur le sol alors que son corps glisse lentement dans l'eau en fermant les yeux. La scène ne dure qu'une fraction de secondes, mais quand l'autre arrive, Harry est inconscient presque entièrement submergé par l'eau. Il le tire de la baignoire, l'étend sur le sol, s'assure qu'il respire encore et le conduit dans une clinique privée ou personne ne posera de questions.

Il faudra à Harry presque vingt quatre heures pour se réveiller. Il réalise tout de suite qu'il est dans un hôpital et encore plus vite qu'il n'est pas seul. Une tête blonde est posée à ses côtés, au son de sa respiration, Harry devine qu'il dort. Dans un vain effort, il essaye de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé, comment il a atterrit ici, mais la seule chose qui lui revient c'est ce téléphone et ce numéro qui s'est affiché. Il comprend alors qu'il lui a probablement sauvé la vie, probablement, mais en avait il vraiment envie. Soupirant en voyant divers perfusions, il remue légèrement et essaye de se relever avant qu'un bras ne le retienne et l'empêche de partir.

\- T'aurais pas du venir chez moi. T'aurais pas du faire ça. Laisses moi partir maintenant. Restes loin de moi, tout ceux qui m'approchent finissent par mourir de toute façon.

Mais ce bras ne le lâche pas, ne le libère pas, au contraire, il l'attire contre lui, le serre contre lui. Harry ne se laisse pas faire, malgré le peu de forces qui lui reste encore, il tente de fuir une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu dois rester allongé. Il faut que tu te reposes. Pour le reste on verra plus tard. Personne ne te demandera quoique ce soit ici. Laisses les juste s'occuper de toi.

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail qui m'attends.

\- Je suis pas sûr que tu sois en état de travailler pour le moment.

\- C'est comme ça que je suis le plus productif. Laisses moi partir, t'as aucun droit de me garder ici.

\- T'es pas en prison Harry. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Soignes toi et repars après si tu veux, mais soignes toi.

\- Tu comprends pas, y a rien à soigner. Je suis déjà mort depuis longtemps.

S'extirpant de cette étreinte, Harry parvient à se glisser sur ses jambes, lentement, il cherche des vêtements mais ne trouve rien dans la chambre.

\- J'ai pas pensé à te prendre des affaires. Je vais appeler un elfe de maison qui va t'en apporter.

\- Ça va aller je sais encore utiliser la magie.

Après quelques mots formulés, Harry est habillé. Il retire les diverses perfusions d'où s'écoulent quelques perles de sang et s'approche de la porte avant d'être rejoint et enlacé. Son corps réagit trop violemment à ce contact. Beaucoup trop pour sa propre sécurité et quand il sent des lèvres se poser au creux de son cou, il ne parvient plus à retenir ses larmes.

\- Je suis nocif pour toi. Passes à autre chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je veux pas passer à autre chose Harry, ce que je veux c'est toi.

\- C'est impossible désolé.

Laissant l'autre dans la chambre vide, Harry sort de la clinique sous les regards inquiets du personnel médical. Il rentre chez lui, s'effondre sur le sol, pleure, hurle à plein poumon sa douleur et son désarroi. Il reste là de longues heures, sans parvenir à bouger sur le carrelage froid de son entrée.

Noël sera bientôt là, d'ici à peine une semaine. Contre toute attente, après son séjour à la clinique, Harry s'est remit à écrire. Son roman touche presque à son terme, ce sera d'ailleurs le dernier qu'il écrira. Il n'est pas ressortit de chez lui depuis un moment déjà mais en cette fin d'après midi, il a décidé d'aller se promener. Les rues sont bombées, des enfants courent et rigolent face aux divers vitrines des magasins. Les gens sourient en cette période de fête et affrontent avec plaisir le froid de Décembre. Harry aime ce moment de l'année, même si bien sûr le soir du réveillon lui rappellera sa solitude mais avant, les quelques jours qui le précède, ce moment ou tout grouille de vie, de bonne humeur, de joie, c'est ça qu'il adore. Passant parmi la foule, il se gave de cette énergie et en profite pour faire quelques emplettes. Pensant à la suite de son ouvrage, il ne regarde pas ce qui l'entoure et ne le voit pas arriver face à lui.

Acculé dans une ruelle attenante à celle qu'il arpentait, leurs regards se croisent pour la première fois depuis des années. Harry frissonne sous l'intensité de ce gris qu'il avait presque oublié, puis tourne la tête pour le fuir. Seulement son vieil ennemi n'est pas homme à abandonner si facilement. Il se rapproche jusqu'à être collé à lui et d'un geste, le force à le regarder avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Leurs mains s'agrippent l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres se retrouvent avec un plaisir non dissimulé et quand il se séparent, leurs respirations sont hachées, leurs joues légèrement rouges.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu me poursuis, déclare Harry.

\- J'ai mon bureau pas loin d'ici et en cette période de fête je suis obligé de faire mes cadeaux pour mes employés.

\- Depuis quand un patron fait ses propres courses ?

\- Depuis que j'ai une secrétaire qui s'est complètement plantée la dernière fois que je l'ai envoyé faire. Depuis c'est moi qui m'en charge et en plus ça me permet de sortir du bureau.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu travailles dans le coin ?

\- Si tu me laissais t'inviter à boire un verre, tu pourrais me poser plus de questions tu sais.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

\- Allez, juste un verre, rien de plus et tu pars quand tu veux. Y a un bar sympas tout prêt.

\- OK pour un verre mais...

\- On parlera de ce que tu voudras, juste de ce que tu veux.

\- D'accord Drago j'te suis.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendent dans un bar et profite de la chaleur ambiante pour se réchauffer. Assis l'un face à l'autre, Harry évite de croiser ce regard gris acier et sirote tranquillement son verre.

\- Alors tu travailles dans le coin ?

\- Depuis presque deux ans en fait. J'ai racheté une maison d'édition et depuis je m'en occupe à plein temps.

\- Une maison d'édition ?

\- Hé oui, je me doute que tu dois trouver ça surprenant mais j'ai toujours aimé les livres alors quand j'ai eu l'occasion de fuir mes responsabilités familiales, j'ai foncé.

\- Étonnant en effet.

\- Ça va toi depuis la dernière fois ?

Harry se tend en repensant à son réveil à la clinique alors rapidement Drago change de sujet.

\- Et toi tu fais quoi ?

\- Il semblerait que je me suis trouvé un certain talent pour l'écriture.

\- Sérieux t'es auteur ? Je peux lire tes manuscrits si tu veux ?

\- Merci mais non merci, je suis pas sûr que mon éditeur apprécie de se faire voler sa poule aux œufs d'or. De toute façon ça sera sûrement mon dernier roman. Toutes ces contraintes pour rendre le travail à temps, ça devient pesant.

\- Tu es donc publié ? Bizarre j'aurai reconnu ton nom pourtant.

\- Tu te doutes bien que je n'utilise pas mon nom. Et je suis publié depuis des années. Chacun de mes romans fait un carton dès sa sortie. Je crois bien que mon éditeur c'est payé une putain de baraque grâce à moi avec piscine et tout ce qui va avec.

\- À ce point là ?

\- Ouais.

\- Impressionnant.

\- Ouais, si on veux.

Le silence retombe, pesant, chacun cherche un sujet de conversation mais rien ne vient. Puis Drago se lance.

\- Je sais ce que tu m'as dis et ça n'engage à rien mais tu voudrais pas manger avec moi ce soir ? On va chez moi, on mange un morceau et on discute un peu.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Écoutes c'était sympas mais je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.

\- Quelqu'un t'attends ?

\- Non mais je suis pas très à l'aise en société. Je suis sortie parce que j'aime cette ambiance quelques jours avant Noël sinon je sors rarement de chez moi.

\- Ça se passe bien et tu as dit toi même que c'était sympas de prendre verre ensemble, alors essayes. Je te demande rien de plus.

\- On est plus des gosses. Réfléchis un peu, qu'est ce qui va se passer. On va manger, boire un peu trop, s'envoyer en l'aire et je finirais par partir avant que tu sois levé. Ça sert à rien.

\- Je te l'ai dis Harry, je me sers pas de toi. Si je voulais juste baiser autant te dire que j'ai l'embarras du choix. Je te propose juste une soirée. On mange un morceau, on boit un verre et tu repars quand tu veux.

\- Tu me laisses partir quand je veux ?

\- Promis.

\- Et on parle pas du passé !

\- Promis aussi.

\- D'accord.

Drago paye l'addition et les deux jeunes hommes sortent du bar ensemble. Ils s'écartent de la foule et dans une ruelle sombre transplanent et arrivent chez Drago.

\- On rigole pas en voyant les décorations, mes elfes se sont un peu emportés lorsqu'ils ont su que mes parents venaient le week-end dernier.

\- À ce point là ?

\- Oh que oui.

Et en effet, en entrant dans cette grande demeure Harry constate que la décoration est vraiment chargée. Il rigole doucement et s'installe dans un grand fauteuil face à une cheminée qui crépite.

\- Tu vis seul ici ?

\- Oui, enfin seul avec deux elfes de maison.

\- C'est immense comme maison.

\- Je sais mais elle est dans la famille depuis longtemps alors je l'ai gardé.

La soirée se déroule calmement, ils mangent, boivent quelques verres, rigolent ensemble quand Drago raconte ses mésaventures avec des auteurs hystériques. L'heure avance rapidement et déjà minuit sonne. Harry se dit qu'il serait préférable de partir, que de toute façon, Drago doit probablement travailler le lendemain. Il se lève, prépare ces affaires et remercie le jeune homme pour son hospitalité. Au moment de franchir la porte, une main le retient et le retourne pour l'embrasser. Surprit par ce baiser, Harry y répond pourtant avec ardeur. Drago ne va pas le retenir, il lui a promit.

\- Je t'empêcherais pas de partir mais tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se revoit ?

Harry hésites puis accepte d'un signe de tête avant de rentrer chez lui. Une fois au calme et loin de cet être qui lui rappelle trop de souvenirs mais qui en même temps le fait se sentir presque vivant, il retourne à son clavier et noircit des heures durant des pages entières.

En milieu d'après midi, il finit par aller se reposer et constate qu'il a un message de Drago.

 _« Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec toi. J'espère qu'on pourra vite recommencer. »_

Lui aussi a passé une bonne soirée, mais une part de lui craint de s'attacher, de rester en contact avec cette part de son passé et finalement de le voir ressurgir en totalité. Ses doigts pianotent sur l'écran de son portable, efface le message, recommence et finalement envoie une réponse courte.

 _« Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne soirée. À la prochaine. »_

à bout de force, il s'endort. Il se réveil dégoulinant de sueur, encore un cauchemars, un de plus ou plutôt toujours le même. Il arpente les couloirs de Poudlard et doit enjamber les corps sans vie de ses amis, des marres de sang recouvre le sol avec trop d'abondance, puis ils se lèvent, le regardent, le montrent du doigts et à chaque fois c'est à ce moment qu'il se réveil. Harry secoue violemment la tête pour chasser ces images et se lève pour retourner travailler. Il approche de la fin, il le sent. Bientôt il mettre le point final à cette histoire et Damien en sera ravi. Cherchant à tâtons son portable, il regarde le message laissé par le jeune Français. _« Je t'ai envoyé quelques passages à retravailler. J'espère que tu as bien avancé, si la suite est aussi réussit que le début, ça sera ton meilleur Roman. »_ Harry n'y répond pas, c'est la partie de son travail qu'il déteste le plus. Quand un éditeur se prend pour un auteur et se permet de demander des corrections juste pour que ce soit plus vendeur. Il soupire rapidement, allume une cigarette et file vers son ordinateur pour continuer où il s'était arrêté.

Il écrit des heures entières et ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il reçoit un message de Drago.

 _« Salut, ça te dirais qu'on se voit ce soir ? Je pense finir vers 21h, si tu veux je viens te chercher et on va manger quelque part. »_

Regardant l'heure, il réalise qu'il est presque 19h et surtout qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis un moment. Ses doigts pianotent rapidement pour répondre et il envoie aussitôt le message avant de changer d'avis.

 _« Salut, ça marche pour un repas, mais je préfère qu'on reste chez toi. La foule des restos c'est pas trop pour moi. »_

Il attend à peine une minute avant de recevoir une réponse.

 _« Pas de problème. 21H30 chez moi. »_

Harry se prépare nerveusement, ça ressemble trop à un rendez vous pour qu'il se sente détendu. Aussitôt son esprit lui dicte de se tourner vers ses produits favoris mais il ne veut pas y succomber, pas maintenant, sinon il perdra le contrôle de lui même et souffrira d'avantage de cette situation. Pour se rassurer, il emmène une fiole avec lui. Juste au cas où se dit il. Juste au cas où. À 21h30, il est face à cette grande maison, à 21h31 il frappe à la porte et à 21h32 il se retrouve plaqué contre la porte, s'agrippant désespéramment à l'autre alors que leur baiser gagne en intensité. Drago se presse contre lui, lui montre qu'il le désire mais ne tante rien et s'excuse même de cet accueil pour le moins un peu trop démonstratif.

\- Désolé mais j'ai un peu de mal à me contenir, lui avoue t il.

\- On dirait bien , rigole doucement Harry.

\- Viens, tu veux boire un verre ?

\- Je dis pas non.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installent l'un à côté de l'autre et boivent quelques verres en grignotant au passage.

\- Alors ton Roman avance bien ?

\- Presque terminé, si j'en crois mon éditeur, ça sera le meilleur que j'ai écris.

\- J'aimerai bien le lire.

\- Hé bien tu l'achèteras en librairie et tu rendras un peu plus heureux Damien au passage.

\- Damien ?

\- Mon éditeur, tu sais celui qui grâce à moi à une magnifique maison avec piscine et tout et tout.

\- Tu devrais peut être revoir les termes de ton contrat si il se fait tant de fric que ça sur ton dos.

\- J'ai largement assez d'argent pour vivre centenaire ainsi que mes enfants si j'en avais. Alors autant qu'il en profite aussi et puis c'est le premier qui a lu mes Romans et qui y a cru. Donc ça me dérange pas tant que ça. En revanche quand je vais lui annoncer que c'est mon dernier, j'ai intérêt de couper mon portable et à engager un garde du corps à temps plein.

\- À ce point là ?

\- J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Et toi, t'as fini tes cadeaux de Noël pour tes employés ?

\- Ouais, enfin. J'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver. On fait une fête demain soir au bureau. Mes employés y viennent avec leur famille et il y a la distribution des cadeaux pour tout le monde. On va manger un morceau, boire un peu et les célibataires finiront par s'envoyer en l'air dans un bureau vide en étant ultra gêné après les vacances.

\- C'est bien de faire ça. Ça leur montre qu'ils sont important.

\- Pour avoir une équipe soudée, il faut s'en occuper.

\- Et tu passes les fêtes de Noël avec ta famille ?

\- Aucun risque, je vais esquiver cette fête. Sinon tu peux être sûr que ma mère se fera un devoir d'inviter une fille de bonne famille pour me la présenter tout en m'indiquant bien qu'elle est célibataire. Puisque tu comprends, c'est inadmissible de ne pas être marié à mon âge.

\- Si j'étais toi je lui dirais qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle te présente des hommes.

\- Elle sait que je préfère les hommes, je pourrais bien avoir dix amants si il le fallait tant que je fini marié avec une nana capable de faire des gosses.

\- Magnifique vision de l'avenir.

\- M'en parles pas. Du cou pas de Noël en famille.

\- Avec tes amis alors ?

\- Non plus. Ils sont tous en famille et même si certains m'ont invités, j'ai préféré décliner. Et toi, tu fais quelque chose pour Noël ?

\- Non. J'aime l'animation des rues avant Noël mais ça s'arrête là. Bien que je dois avouer que la décoration de chez toi est assez marrante.

\- Je t'ai dis de pas te moquer Harry.

Les garçons rigolent, se rapprochent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Harry se détend, en oublie presque la petite fiole dans sa poche et lorsque Drago se penche vers lui, il se laisse approcher, embrasser et y répond avec autant d'ardeur que possible. Leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, se frottent à travers leur vêtements et chacun peut clairement sentir le désir de l'autre.

\- On est pas obligé si tu veux pas Harry.

\- Y a des moments ou tu parles beaucoup trop Drago.

à peine ces mots prononcés, Harry se précipite sur les lèvres du blond et les dévorent littéralement avant de laisser ses mains courir sous sa chemise. N'y résistant pas d'avantage, Drago les conduit dans sa chambre où leurs vêtements finissent sur le sol en quelques secondes. Leurs corps nus se rencontrent à nouveau et savourent cette sensation qui leurs a manqué à tout les deux. Dans l'urgence de répondre à leurs désirs, il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que la pièce s'emplisse de leurs gémissements alors que Drago le pénètre avec fougue. Chacun laisse sa trace sur l'autre, et tout deux s'en foute royalement, seul compte leurs corps se heurtant, s'emboîtant à la perfection comme si ils étaient fait pour s'unir. Harry s'accroche à son amant avec la force du désespoir et Drago finit par jouir en lui dans un grognement presque animal suivit de près par le brun qui macule les draps de sa semence. Ils restent imbriqués dans cette position, attendant de retrouver une respiration plus calme.

\- Restes avec moi ce soir. Laisses moi te sentir à mes côtés pour le restant de la nuit.

Harry ne répond pas mais reste lové contre lui. Il ne tremble pas, n'a pas froid et pour la première fois depuis longtemps se sent juste bien. Bercé par la respiration du blond, il finit par s'endormir sans ses bras pour ne se réveiller qu'en milieu de matinée. Drago dort toujours à ses côtés, le tenant dans ses bras. Il remue légèrement, réveillant sans le vouloir le blond près de lui.

\- Je voulais pas te réveiller, désolé.

\- T'excuses pas, je suis content que tu sois resté cette nuit.

\- Je..je crois que moi aussi.

\- Ça te dit un petit déjeuner ?

\- Un litre de café tu veux dire et après je file il faut que je termine mon Roman.

Ils prennent leurs petit déjeuner ensemble avant qu'Harry ne reparte chez lui aux alentours de midi. Triant son courrier avant de se remettre au travail, il trouve une nouvelle lettre d'Hermione qu'il pose sur son bureau. Il passe la journée et la nuit suivante à écrire avec frénésie, mettant ainsi un terme à sa dernière œuvre. Satisfait en voyant le nombres de pages totales écrites, il sourit rapidement et décide d'aller se préparer à manger. Seulement au moment de se lever, son regard glisse sur la lettre posée à ses côtés. Il l'observe comme si elle allait lui parler puis finalement décide de l'ouvrir.

 _« Salut Harry,_

 _Oui je sais je continue de t'écrire même si je ne suis pas sûr que mes lettres te parviennent. La date approche à grand pas et je me sens de plus en plus nerveuse. Tu me verrais, on dirait une baleine tellement je suis grosse. Ron est encore plus nerveux que moi, à croire que c'est lui qui va vivre cette formidable expérience qu'est l'accouchement. Bref, on espère que tu vas finir par répondre et qu'on pourra avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu nous manques beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. On a tout les deux besoin de notre meilleur ami même si les années ont passé. Les préparatifs du mariage avancent bien, je ne sais pas qui de ma mère ou de Molly va craquer en premier sous la pression. Faut dire que c'est pas facile de concilier le monde de la magie et des moldus. Tu sais, Ron n'a toujours pas choisit de témoin, il est sûr que tu finiras par apparaître, il ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Ginny a eu son bébé, un petit garçon aussi roux que sa mère. La famille s'agrandit et en cette période de fête je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. On passe tous Noël chez les parents de Ron alors tu sais que si tu veux tu peux venir nous y rejoindre. On serait tous ravi de te revoir. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu penses aussi à nous._

 _À bientôt Harry (je l'espère de tout mon cœur) Hermione, Ron et notre petit bout qui va bientôt montrer le bout de son nez. »_

Harry repose la lettre, son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine alors que des larmes menacent de couler. Ses amis vont avoir un bébé, ils vont se marier, ils ont continué leurs vies sans ce soucier du passé. Laissant son ordinateur, la lettre et son envie de manger, il va se servir un verre, puis un deuxième avant de succomber à l'appel de sa potion. Il finit par s'écrouler devant la télé, sans ce soucier de son portable qui sonne dans le vide. Il est tiré de sommeil par une personne qui le secoue et l'appel. Il ouvre les yeux, pour tomber sur un océan gris en proie à la panique. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Drago le prend dans ses bras et le serre si fort qu'il pourrait lui briser les os.

\- Putain la trouille que tu m'as foutu, lui chuchote t'il au creux de l'oreille.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Parviens à demander Harry.

\- T'as vraiment aucune notion du temps toi. Je t'ai appelé au moins 50 fois. Je t'ai envoyé des dizaines de messages. Je suis venu sonner à ta porte je sais même plus combien de fois. Du cou désolé mais j'ai fini par défoncer ta porte avec ma magie. Bien sûr je vais te la réparer.

\- T'es sérieux ? On est quel jour là ?

\- On est le 23 décembre. Ça fait deux jours que tu réponds pas.

\- Et tu t'es inquiété ?

\- Non souvent ça me prend de défoncer des portes pour rentrer chez les gens. À ton avis ? Bien sûr que je me suis inquiété.

\- Désolé. C'est juste que... Enfin, j'ai lu une lettre, et puis..

\- Allez lèves toi je te ramène chez moi.

\- Hein ? Mais non ça va. Ça arrive souvent. Quand j'écris je peux y passer 24h et après je dors pendant autant de temps. C'est rien.

\- Tu raconteras ça à qui tu voudras mais pas à moi. Viens je te dis.

Cette fois, Drago ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il l'attire contre lui. Prends son ordinateur portable et répare rapidement la porte avant de les faire transplaner jusqu'à chez lui. Il appel alors ses elfes de maison, leurs indiquent qu'Harry va rester chez lui quelques jours. Il le monte dans sa chambre, lui fait couler un bain et l'aide à se déshabiller avant de l'y plonger. Inquiet, il donne un ordre à un des ses elfes sans qu'Harry ne parvienne à le comprendre. Une demie heure plus tard, on sonne à la porte et un médecin vient au chevet du brun. Il n'a même pas la force de protester et se laisse faire.

\- Alors docteur ?

\- Il est déshydraté, sous alimenté, et certainement sous l'effet d'une drogue assez puissante. Il consomme également trop d'alcool. Il se laisse mourir à petit feu en gros. Je dirais que ça provient probablement d'une grosse dépression qui n'a pas été soignée.

\- C'est grave donc.

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'il compte faire maintenant. Déjà il lui faut des vrais repas, un rythme de vie plus sain et surtout il doit arrêter de prendre de la drogue. Est ce que vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- Non, je dirais que c'est certainement une potion, j'ai vu des fioles chez lui, mais j'en sais pas plus.

\- Je vais lui faire une prise de sang pour en savoir plus mais vous devez le surveiller. Ce genre de comportement mène souvent à des actes suicidaires.

\- Il va rester ici. Je suis en vacances de toute façon donc je vais m'en occuper.

\- Très bien, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si il y a le moindre problème. Je vais donner à vos elfes quelques médicaments qui pourront l'aider à reprendre des forces. Mais pour le reste c'est surtout une question de volonté. Enfin je ne vous apprend rien Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Je sais. Merci d'être venu si vite.

\- Bonne journée, et bon courage.

\- Merci.

Drago retourne près d'Harry et le veille jusqu'au petit matin du réveillon. Les elfes leurs ont préparé un copieux petit déjeuner, qu'ils prennent au lit. Harry ne dit rien, ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir face au comportement protecteur du blond et le laisse faire. Il prend ses vitamines sans broncher et Drago lui apporte même son ordinateur pour qu'il puisse travailler, mais il n'en fait rien. Au bout d'un moment, Drago se lance et lui parle honnêtement.

\- Tu sais quand j'ai quitté l'école. Je me suis pas posé de questions sur mon avenir. Pour moi j'avais de l'argent et c'est tout ce qui comptait. J'ai alors profité de ce fric pour faire la fête, pour m'amuser mais surtout pour oublier. J'ai commencé à boire un peu trop souvent et quand ça suffisait plus, je suis passé à autre chose. Rapidement ça a dégénéré, j'en prenais trop, trop souvent jusqu'à ce que je finisse à l'hôpital après en avoir trop prit. J'ai mis du temps à m'en sortir, à ne plus y penser, à passer à autre chose, à me trouver des nouveaux objectifs. Mais j'y suis arrivé et pourtant j'étais seul, vraiment seul. Il n'y a qu'après, quand j'ai refais surface que j'ai commencé à revoir mes amis et ma famille. Ça fait deux ans que je suis clean. Je bois un peu une fois de temps en temps mais je me suis surtout plongé dans le boulot un peu comme un exutoire. C'est le même médecin que tu as vu qui m'a aidé. Je te demande pas pourquoi tu fais ça, ni pourquoi tu en es arrivé là Harry, mais le docteur a été très clair. Si tu continues, tu finiras par mourir et je suis pas près à t'abandonner, pas comme ça, pas alors que je viens juste de te retrouver et que je suis même pas sûr de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Je suis sûrement égoïste, mais je veux pas te perdre. Je veux pas me retrouver seul à nouveau. Je peux pas t'obliger à me parler, pas plus qu'à te soigner mais si seulement tu voulais bien me laisser faire, je pourrais t'aider. Je suis déjà passé par là, je sais que ça va être dur, que tu vas avoir envie de succomber quand ça ira pas, mais moi je suis là.

Harry le regarde comme si il le découvrait pour la première fois. Il est loin l'ado qu'il insultait dans les couloirs de l'école, loin le petit snobinard qui ne ce souciait que de lui et son apparence. Sa main se lève, vient caresser cette joue pâle et il s'approche doucement pour l'embrasser. Lui non plus ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Pourquoi il le laisse faire. Pourquoi il le laisse s'occuper de lui. Pourquoi il a ouvert cette foutue lettre qui n'a fait que faire rejaillir un morceau de sa vie qu'il désirait tant oublier. Pourquoi il reste là, chez cet être qu'il a si ardemment détesté et qui pourtant semble si proche de lui.

Si jusqu'à maintenant, leurs baisers s'étaient toujours enflammés au delà de la raison, celui là est plus tendre, plus doux, presque une caresse qu'aucun des deux ne rompt avant de longues minutes.

\- Je suis d'accord pour te parler, pour te laisser m'aider, pour rester avec toi. Mais tu dois comprendre que je vais avoir besoin de temps et que je redeviendrais jamais celui que tu as connu avant.

\- Je m'en fou de celui que j'ai connu, ce qui m'intéresse c'est celui que je connais maintenant. Tu l'as dit toi même, j'ai une très grande maison et je suis seul ici alors restes. Au moins le temps que tu te sentes mieux.

\- Je... c'est d'accord mais juste le temps que je me sente mieux OK.

\- OK.

Un baiser scelle leur accord et les jours suivant, Harry reprend des forces auprès de Drago. Pour autant tout n'est pas simple, dès que son organisme est purgé de la drogue les effets su manque apparaisse sans se faire prier. Il y a des moments ou il a tellement mal qu'il ne parvient pas à se lever. Il vomit régulièrement ce qu'il avale, est couvert de sueur, dort mal et souvent est en proie à une grande irritabilité. Mais chaque jour qui passe est une petite victoire qu'il partage avec Drago. Il réussit à finir son Roman, ces corrections lorsqu'il a assez de force et il envoie le tout à un Damien aux anges. Les deux jeunes hommes passent des soirées à parler, de tout et de rien mais aussi de leurs passés commun. Souvent, dans ces moments là, Harry pleure, se vide de toute cette peine qu'il a accumulé pendant toutes ses années. Ils parlent aussi d'Hermione et de Ron, de leur mariage à venir, ainsi que de leur enfant qui va bientôt naître. Drago parle aussi de sa famille, de ses rapports compliqués avec son père, de l'obsession de sa mère à vouloir le caser à tout prix, de la guerre qu'ils ont subit de plein fouet et des conséquences qui en ont découlé. Les jours passent et avec les maux d'Harry s'éloignent petit à petit même si l'ombre du Titania reste toujours dans ces pensées.

Aucun des deux n'a vraiment remarqué que Noël était passé, mais à l'approche du Nouvel an, ils décident de se faire une petite soirée ensemble. Pour cette soirée, ils dînent au restaurant, sortent un peu de cette demeure, se promène sous les divers éclairages de la nuit et pour la première fois, prennent le temps de faire l'amour. Il n'y a aucune urgence dans leurs gestes, aucun empressement à saisir l'autre de peur qu'il disparaisse, reste alors la tendresse, la douceur, la chaleur de leurs corps, l'intimité d'une étreinte et un flux de nouvelles sensations qui les assaillent plus violemment que leurs précédents ébats.

Les jours passent, Harry fignole les dernières corrections demandé par Damien, Drago retourne au travail, un nouveau rythme s'installe ou chacun essaye d'appréhender l'autre sans le brusquer. En cette fin de mois de Janvier, Harry se sent mieux, il a reprit un peu de poids, manges des repas plus équilibrés, n'a rien prit depuis un mois. Il se surprend à cuisiner avec les elfes de maison, à attendre Drago à sa sortie du travail et envisage même de continuer à écrire lorsque Damien sera enfin satisfait de son dernier Roman.

Mais un problème survient, un soir ou les deux garçons sont lovés l'un contre l'autre devant un programme télé quelconque. Le père de Drago arrive à l'improviste et prend très mal ce rapprochement. Harry, encore fragile, ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, se sent mal à l'aise mais Drago ne se démonte pas et le remet à sa place.

\- Tu viens chez moi à l'improviste. Tu oses insulter et mépriser mon compagnon. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais bien le prendre ? Je te rappel que j'ai pas besoin de toi pour y arriver. Ni de toi, ni de ton fric et au cas ou tu aurais la mémoire courte, je te signale que tu lui dois ta liberté. Alors c'est très simple, soit tu l'acceptes et tu risques de le revoir parce que crois moi je suis pas près de le laisser partir, soit tu stoppes là tout de suite et tu pars sans te retourner et sans revenir. Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter mes choix, autant te dire que je reviendrais certainement pas vers toi.

\- Très bien fils, je vais en parler avec ta mère.

\- Parfais.

\- Parfais.

Lucius est partit aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé, les laissant tout les deux seuls plus proche que jamais.

Le mois de Février arrive, Harry n'a plus eu de crises depuis des semaines. Il n'a plus de raison valable de rester chez Drago mise à part cette peur de se retrouver seul chez lui, de retrouver cette pièce où trône son chaudron. De retomber sur des lettres qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir ouvrir.

\- Tu sais, je suis clean depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. J'ai plus vraiment de raison de rester ici.

\- Tu veux partir ?

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de rentrer chez moi. Mais si on est honnête, je suis apte à rentrer chez moi.

\- J'ai pas envie que tu partes. Je suis bien avec toi ici.

\- Je suis bien avec toi aussi. C'est juste que c'est pas chez moi ici. Tu as une très belle maison mais imagines si un jour on se fait la gueule, on peut chacun partir de notre côté sans se croiser pendant des jours.

\- C'est vrai que c'est grand.

\- Très grand tu veux dire, on pourrait faire jouer un orchestre sans que ça prenne trop de place.

\- On pourrait trouver une autre solution.

\- Tu parles de quoi ?

\- On pourrait se trouver un endroit à nous.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Écoutes on peut tout les deux garder nos maisons respectives, on verra bien comment sa se passe. Mais pourquoi pas. Ça fait plus d'un mois que t'es ici et ça se passe plutôt bien entre nous.

\- On est d'accord que tu parles de vivre ensemble là ?

\- Non non, je te parle de se prendre une maison pour prendre le thé de temps en temps.

\- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi. C'est juste que j'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça.

\- Hé bien tu pourrais peut être y penser.

\- Je vais y penser.

\- Mais en attendant tu pourrais rester avec moi.

\- OK je reste jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne une décision.

Fin Février, le Roman d'Harry était prêt pour la vente, Damien ne tenait plus en place et harcelait Harry pour qu'il accepte une interview, demande balayé avant même qu'il ne finisse de la formuler. Il finit par retourner chez lui, y trouva plusieurs lettres d'Hermione qu'il ouvra les unes après les autres toujours en présence de Drago, qui l'aida à vider son atelier de ses divers produits. Le jour même de la mise en vente de son livre, accompagné de Drago, il alla chez ses anciens amis et prit pour la première fois leurs petite merveilles dans ses bras. Un petit garçon prénommé Albus Harry Wesleay, d'à peine deux semaines et qui part miracle, n'était pas roux. Hermione lui raconta les préparatifs de leur mariage et insista pour qu'ils soient présents tout les deux. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, Harry ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette situation mais il leurs promis de revenir les voir.

Finalement, ils s'installèrent ensemble, dans une maison qui ne possédait pas deux étages et qui ne faisait pas la taille d'une piscine olympique. Un chez eux plus modeste mais à eux. Comme l'avait présagé Damien, le dernier Roman d'Harry intitulé « Mon calvaire » fut un immense succès et le jeune éditeur fut dépité en apprenant qu'il n'écrirait plus pour lui. Pourtant, Harry continua à écrire et chacune des ses œuvres fut publié par Drago qui le laissait travailler à son rythme, faisant toujours attention à ce que le brun garde une certaine hygiène de vie. Le moment venu, ils se rendirent ensemble au mariage de Ron et Hermione et même si ils n'y restèrent pas la nuit entière, les jeunes mariés furent heureux de les voir partager cette journée avec eux. Quand à Lucius et Narcissia, ils finirent par approuver cette relation, sous peine de ne plus voir leur fils unique.

Trois ans plus tard.

Assis à son bureau, Drago finissait de lire le dernier ouvrage d'Harry, « Un second souffle », une histoire sombre par moment mais avec une fin douce et heureuse. C'était leur histoire, vu à travers les yeux du brun. La façon dont il avait perçut leur seconde rencontre. La façon dont Drago l'avait sorti de ses tourments. La façon dont il avait apprit à l'aimer avec ces défauts et ces qualités. C'était un peu comme une sorte de déclaration qui lui était destiné car même si les années s'étaient écoulées, Harry restait pudique sur ces sentiments. À croire qu'il gardait en lui cette peur de le perdre ou de lui faire du mal. À certains moment, Drago en avait pleuré en comprenant le calvaire qu'il avait vécu , ces mots qu'il n'avait pas dit mais préféré coucher sur le papier. Il était toujours le premier à lire ces ouvrages, le premier à donner son avis, le premier à l'encourager. C'était pour lui, avant d'être pour les autres, la déclaration de son homme pour lui seul et quand le public la lira, il ne comprendra pas ce que ça signifie, il ne comprendra pas ceux à quoi ça fait référence, il ne comprendra pas que derrière la peine vient l'amour et que ce sentiment est si puissant qu'il balaye tout sur son passage et parvient même à guérir des plaies qui ne se seraient jamais refermées autrement. Personne d'autre que lui ne peux saisir la subtilité des mots, l'ombre derrière certains paragraphes, la joies face à certains chapitres, l'amour quand vient le point final.

FIN

 _Note personnel à tout ceux qui écrivent. Parce que oui c'est aussi un peu pour nous qui même si nous ne créons pas les personnages, parvenons à nous livrer à travers nos divers écrit. Chaque ligne écrite est une part de notre histoire, est différente suivant notre état d'esprit, est personnelle et souvent on a peur de montrer notre travail, peur de s'être trop livré, peur d'être jugé. Seul ceux qui écrivent connaissent ce sentiment de se mettre à nu face à sa page blanche et de finir par être vidé comme si l'ordinateur venait d'aspirer une part de notre être. Et en même temps c'est ce qui fait voyager, ce qui plaît aux lecteurs et même si on est pas des grands auteurs, on est nous, fier de ce que l'on fait et c'est ça le plus important. Continuez à nous faire rêver, continuez à nous emmenez avec vous, continuez à nous faire voyager parce que sans vos écrits, le monde serait plus fade._


End file.
